


I've got you

by NYWCgirl



Series: Whumptober 2020 [7]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Carrying, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Whumptober, prompt no. 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: This time Murdoc planned his visit to Macgyver’s a little bit better
Series: Whumptober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946980
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	I've got you

‘Want to come in for a beer?’

‘Would love to Mac, but I’ve got a hot date.’ Jack waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Mac grins, ‘OK, well, I won’t hold you any longer. See you tomorrow then.’

‘See you tomorrow.’

Mac waits until Jack drives off into the street, before entering the house. Bozer isn´t home, attending some cult movie evening show or something.

He opens the door, dropping his messenger bag on the floor on his way to the kitchen. When he opens the fridge, he finds it empty. Right, he promised Bozer to do the grocery shopping. He completely forgot. Closing it, he pulls the take out menu from the fridge door and calls. While he waits he can work some on his bike. It has been too long since he worked on it.

When the doorbell rings, he quickly cleans his hands on a cloth and checks the door. There is a delivery man, so he opens it. After that unpleasant encounter with Murdoc´s tazer, he is more careful. The man hands him the plastic bag with the food, he pays and takes the food to the couch. Sitting down he takes the food containers and chop sticks while he switches on the television. Once the aroma from the open containers reaches him, he attacks the food, only now realizing how hungry he really is. When his chop sticks scrape over the bottom of the container, he looks in it in surprise, he finished everything. He picks up all the empty containers and throws them in the trash, taking another beer and heading back to the couch.

When his head nods forward, he starts awake. He must have fallen asleep. Shaking his head, he realizes he must be more tired that he thought.

He switches the channel to some news channel. He can feel his eyes slipping close again. When he feels a draft, he pulls himself of the bank to check it out. A wave of dizziness washes over him. He slowly walks to where he can feel the chill air. A window is cracked open, so he closes it and walks back. When he arrives back in the living room, Murdoc is waiting for him. Shit he left his guard down. But for some reason, he isn´t as alarmed by Murdoc’s presence as he should be.

‘How are you, Angus? I must say I’m quite surprised you are still standing. You always find a way to surprise me.’

The take away…

When Murdoc advances, Mac wants to ready himself, but realizes he has no strength left. He needs to do something, think of a plan before the drugs incapacitate him. But he can feel he won´t be able to do anything. His brain can´t focus on anything. It is almost completely blank. Murdoc steps closer and Mac’s vision starts to dim. The moment he can feel his legs give, Murdoc is there to grab him and lifts him in a bridal carriage.

‘It’s OK Angus, I’ve got you. We are going to have so much fun together…’


End file.
